Fuite impossible
by Ulhia
Summary: Un soir, installé dans une tente montée sur un camp comme à l'accoutumé, Prompto décide de fuir la chaleur du lieu où lui et ses camarades étaient confinés tels des sardines en boîte. Il avait d'autres raisons. Peut-être pas assez conséquentes pour valoir le fait de se retrouver perdu dans la nuit noire du Lucis avec comme seul ami, les doutes et les regrets...
1. Coeur fondant

Bonjour à tous ! (ou bonsoir selon le moment où vous me lisez) C'est la première fanfiction que je poste ici. Je n'ai pas écris depuis un certain temps alors si vous avez des conseils à me donner, je suis preneuse. Je requiers tout de même votre indulgence pour ce premier récit héhé ! Je vous remercie d'avance pour m'accorder votre lecture .

Cette fiction est en cours, ce petit chapitre 1 est un peu comme une mise en situation donc rien de bien grand.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 :** **Cœur fondant**

Seul, à travers les bois, la solitude était reine. Le froid, son valet et l'obscurité, son roi. Il était deux heures et demie, Prompto s'était perdu. Ne trouvant le sommeil sur un sol rugueux de camp, le jeune homme s'était mis en marche afin de profiter d'une ballade nocturne, le temps que la fatigue puisse l'emporter chez l'agréable Morphée. Absorbé par ses pensées, la démarche n'était pas mauvaise. De temps en temps, il se surprenait à bailler, mais, craignant beaucoup trop de se sentir de nouveau fondre –plusieurs sens confondus- au point de devoir quitter la tente, le blond préféra continuer et s'est ainsi que le tracé du chemin du retour devint une énigme pour celui-ci. Épuisé, le tireur se posa entre une roche et la montagne, meilleure cachette pour quelqu'un qui ne tenait plus sur ses jambes sans possibilité de marcher plus loin.

Pour revenir au pourquoi du comment, il nous faudrait quitter ce froid automnal et revenir à la chaleur d'une bâche hermétique servant de maison, qui protégeait, en son sein, quatre jeunes hommes réchauffés précédemment par les flammes ardentes d'un feu de camp. Comme d'habitude, les quatre Lucisiens collés entre eux dans l'espace confiné de la tente… crevaient littéralement de chaud. Il avait beau faire dans les dix degrés dehors, une fois dans cette boîte à sardines, on avait plus envie de mettre un pied en dehors de la tente plutôt que d'y rester. Le monde sauvage étant à l'extérieur, il valait mieux se garder d'y laisser traîner une jambe au risque de se faire déchiqueter par un des Qiongji qui pullulaient dans la région. Cependant, Prompto se tâtait. Devait-il prendre l'air ? La chaleur l'empêchait-elle de dormir ? Comment faisaient les autres pour ronfler ? Spécialement Gladiolus, le son de la fatigue qui couvrait ceux de Noctis et Ignis ce qui n'était pas chose nouvelle.

Face au blond, le jeune prince s'était installé pour la nuit. À vrai dire, les premiers soirs à camper hors d'Insomnia avaient été un régal pour le photographe. Si les cliquetis de son appareil étaient plus discrets, il aurait, depuis fort longtemps, une assez grande collection de photos de son futur roi endormi. Surtout que, la plupart du temps, c'était près du blond que Noctis choisissait de s'installer et d'offrir son visage assoupi, auprès de ce jeune homme enjoué qui ne boudait jamais son plaisir. Mais cette nuit-là, ça avait beau être lui, lui qui était si proche avec son souffle chaud près du visage de son ami, la chaleur l'emportait sur tout.

« On se croirait dans un sauna. » avait-il murmuré d'une voix plaintive.« J'ai trop chaud, je nage dans la sueur ! Et dire que j'arrive à me plaindre quand on fait du chemin à pied ! » Haussant la voix, le jeune homme espérait réveiller au moins le prince afin qu'il se déplace. Pas trop loin, de toute façon, vu la place. Qu'il se retourne aurait déjà été pas mal. Mais rien. Pas un geste, pas un haussement de sourcil. La profondeur du sommeil de Noctis était aussi impressionnante que le cratère de Ravatogh, et son souffle possiblement presqu'aussi chaud. Dans cette fournaise qu'était la tente ce soir-là, le jeune prince avait sa crinière brune plaquée sur son visage. Désirant observer le visage de l'inerte –étant donné le peu d'activités qui s'offraient à lui- Prompto souleva ses mèches humides de transpiration pour les envoyer valser en arrière dans un geste néanmoins doux ce qui laissa à découvert, la figure royale du jeune homme. Ce qu'il était beau, quand il dormait. Non pas qu'il ne l'était pas au réveil mais, plongé dans le sommeil, son visage semblait en paix. « C'est pour ça que tu aimes dormir, pas vrai ? Fuir les mauvais moments passés et ceux à venir… » Avait dit d'une voix attristée, le jeune tireur qui s'était permis d'effleurer les traits du visage de son compagnon de route. Le contour de son front, le relief de sa joue, les lignes de sa mâchoire à la fois fines et masculines. Seules ses lèvres, entrouvertes par le sommeil ne se firent pas accostées. Jamais il ne le ferait, ce sont celles qui appartenaient à Lunafreya, à elle seule. Prompto le savait, ses camarades le savaient, le prince, tout le monde, en fait. C'était ainsi. Il appréciait Luna, certes. Mais lutter contre ses sentiments n'était pas à portée de n'importe quel ami. « _Au moins, la nuit me permet de faire ça…_ » Pensa le jeune homme qui abordait un sourire léger et peiné. Il était absorbé par l'œuvre statique se tenant face à lui.

Quand il se lassa du visage qu'il connaissait par cœur, le blond songeât à descendre plus bas le long du cou de Noctis. Auparavant, il n'avait pas trouvé le courage de le faire, craignant le réveil du jeune homme. Pourtant, peut-être était-ce la chaleur de la nuit qui embuait son cerveau, ses mains allaient d'elles même sur ce territoire à la fois convoité mais habituellement inaccessible. Le brun eu un frisson et s'enchaîna un mouvement de recul de la part du blond. « _Ouf Noct est toujours endormi._ » se rassura l'espiègle. « _J'devrais en faire de même, du moins, retenter._ » à cette pensée, le jeune homme s'éloigna autant qu'il le put –c'est-à-dire, 7 cm plus loin- et ferma les yeux. Dans ses rêves, toucher le visage de son ami n'était pas un crime. Il priait que, malgré la chaleur, on lui permette d'espérer l'impossible d'une romance entre lui et le prince le temps d'un court sommeil. Dans l'exercice inconscient de superposer le rythme de sa respiration à celui de son voisin, Prompto commençait à sombrer, le souffle chaud de son ami le gênant de moins en moins, c'en était devenu agréable… jusqu'au moment où, aux portes de la demeure de Morphée, une main vînt se glisser au creux de la courbe dorsale du presqu'endormi, attirant ce dernier contre le corps chaud du prédateur. Ce qui fît pour effet de réveiller instantanément le jeune blond « Merde, merde merde… ! » s'affolait intérieurement celui-ci. Le visage du prince était proche, tellement que son nez touchait le bout de celui de son ami. Gêné, et surtout, le cœur tambourinant, Prompto tenta de se dégager, une main appuyée sur le torse du futur roi. Or, celui-ci, entraîné depuis de longues années, le corps s'étant assez musclé, maintenait son étreinte. Dans un sens, Prompto était reconnaissant qu'une chose pareille se soit produite. Être proche au point de sentir les battements de Son cœur et cette odeur enivrante d'un amant était fort plaisant. Cependant, la chaleur. Ce n'était juste pas possible.

Il profita quelques minutes de sa situation et, doucement, il tenta de se retirer de cette étreinte pourtant désirée, provoquant les grommèlements du prince. Finalement, quand il y arriva, de la plus grande discrétion dont il n'avait jamais su faire preuve, le libéré empoigna la sangle de son appareil photo et enjamba les corps de des compagnons pour sortir de la tente et enfin, respirer l'air frais du dehors. Prompto ne le remarqua pas mais, tous sauf la personne ayant désormais plus de place et du coup, s'étant étalé, ne se réveilla pas.

Retournons désormais à notre déserteur égaré. Profitant de la fraîcheur de la nuit, ses yeux rivés vers le ciel étoilé accompagné du son des clichés en rafale qui couvraient les bruits du dehors. « C'est trop beau, je veux montrer ça à Noct. » déclara le blond. L'un de ses passe-temps, en plus de la photo, c'était d'entendre son ami s'exclamer « Ouais, c'est cool ! » en admirant ses photographies. « Par contre, il va râler si il sait que j'me suis paumé pour prendre ces clichés. N'en parlons pas d'Ignis… Gladio me laissera tranquille, lui, peut-être. » À ces mots, l'éloigné senti son cœur se serrer. Il songea que partir loin de ces bras brûlants mais accueillants fut une idée bête. Se retrouver aussi loin de ses camarades et ce, depuis quelques heures, Prompto en avait perdu l'habitude. Il n'avait pas non plus peur de ne plus jamais les revoir, son optimisme étant son fort. Seulement, c'était juste la solitude qui lui provoquait ce sentiment de peine. Sans ses compagnons, étant éveillé dans la nuit noire, il se retrouvait seul avec ses pensées. Les plus récentes étant ce moment d'affinité partagé avec le prince même si celui-ci ne s'en souviendrait sans doute, jamais.

À présent, le jeune Argentum faisait défiler une par une les photos de voyages de la petite bande. Ces moments de complicité, Prompto les aimaient tellement. En plus de cela, voir le visage du prince tout sourire faisait battre son cœur. Il aurait pu se dire que, tant que le cœur battait, l'espoir y était mais ce n'était pas envisageable. Noctis qui l'enlaçait, c'était quelque chose que le jeune blond n'avait pas le droit de souhaiter et pourtant, c'était arrivé. Que diraient les autres s'ils savaient pour cet amour interdit et, qui plus est, à sens unique ? Est-ce qu'ils comprendraient où est-ce que le jeune homme deviendrait la bête noir du groupe en créant ce malaise qui anéantirait leur amitié pourtant si forte. Et Luna ? Lui tournerait-elle le dos ? Il sera sûrement rayé de la liste des invités pour le mariage, quelle question. Mais, pire que ça, Noct. Serait-il… écœuré ? Si c'était le cas, le blond se mit à songer qu'il lui enverrait bien en pleine figure, qu'une nuit bien chaude, leurs corps s'étaient étreints par l'initiative du jeune prince. Mais, le croirait-il ? Voudrait-il toujours de lui en tant que compagnon de route et en tant qu'ami ? Tellement de questions, si peu de réponses. De toute façon, le futur monarque avait dû rêver de sa chère et tendre et avait enlacé son voisin malchanceux d'avoir été au mauvais endroit, à la mauvaise "place". La tête en arrière, relâchant un soupir résigné, le jeune blond ne remarqua pas les pupilles luisantes du fauve qui le dévorait des yeux depuis quelques minutes. Les moustaches gorgées d'électricité, un sublime cœurl au pelage de la blondeur presque similaire aux cheveux du tireur –qui n'avait pas de quoi tirer- allait et venait en demi-cercle autour du songeur.


	2. Le coeurl a ses raisons

Hello ! Me revoilà après un long moment, désolée ;-;

Tout d'abord, merci à ceux qui ont commencé à suivre cette histoire ! Pour le temps que ça a prit pour ce chapitre et bien, je risque de publier souvent... longtemps après OU PAS. Je ne suis pas régulière malheureusement T.T Aussi faut savoir que j'ai été prise de beaucoup de migraines ces temps-ci (racontage de life, coucou.) Vous saviez qu'avec des lunettes anti-lumière bleues, on peut chopper des horribles maux de têtes alors que c'est censé au contraire, éviter ça ? Bah maintenant vous savez. XD

Sinon, à propos du chapitre, j'avais une idée de base et en fait, en cours de route, j'ai tout balancé pour aller sur autre chose... et bah j'aime bien lce que j'ai pondu (tant mieux me direz-vous). J'ai hâte d'écrire la suite même si je ne sais pas encore quand ce sera fait hihi...

En attendant, bonne lecture !

(Excusez mes phrases un peu longues à lire, je travaille pour en faire des plus digestes XD)

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Le coeurl a ses raisons que la raison ignore.

Le souffle court et les poumons en feu, Prompto était en proie aux vertiges. Il courrait depuis un quart d'heure non-stop. Ses vêtements étaient déchiquetés par les griffes du cœurl. Telles des loques trouées, du rouge et du marron de boue se mêlaient à la couleur bordeaux de son débardeur et au gris de son pantalon, plus sale que jamais. Il avait réussi à fuir la bête en lui assenant un coup avec un rocher plutôt lourd, non sans y laisser des blessures. Son appareil photo était foutu. En effet, en guise d'accoste, le félin s'était jeté sur le jeune homme qui par réflexe, avait tendu les bras, l'appareil à la main et une photo du prince à l'écran. Le gros chat, sûrement mécontent d'avoir de la ferraille à la gueule plutôt que de la chair gorgée de sang, avait refermé sa mâchoire sur la machine et l'avait recraché au loin. Prompto l'avait récupéré avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette une fois le cœurl étourdi et son corps bien amoché par la bête. C'était la première attaque et sûrement pas la dernière du prédateur. Le blond qui fuyait, priait pour que l'animal retrouve ses esprits aussi tard que possible mais, doté d'un bon flair, nul doute que l'animal finirait par repartir en chasse, sachant que ces bêtes-là, comme leurs cousins plus petits et domestiqués, avaient vraiment un caractère à la fois joueur et meurtrier. Rien de bon, en somme.

Désormais, toujours en évitant de faire des arrêts, il devait retrouver ses compagnons tant que la bête était absente et que son corps meurtri le lui permettait. Vous l'aurez sans doute deviné, le jeune homme regrettait amèrement son escapade. Comment pouvait-on préférer un combat à mains nus contre une bête sauvage plutôt que la chaude étreinte de l'être aimé. Même la chaleur étouffante de la tente et la friendzone dans laquelle se trouvait Prompto n'était pas des raisons suffisantes pour finir ainsi, lacéré de partout, à la limite du coma.

Épuisé, les genoux à terres, le jeune homme à qui les jambes ne portaient plus, s'était effondré en larmes. C'était vraiment un coup dur. Cet appareil qu'il chérissait tant n'était plus utilisable et rien qu'à l'idée d'avoir perdu toutes ces photos, tous ces souvenirs... c'était vraiment, difficile. Peut-être même plus que sa condition physique grandement amoindrie. Ses mains qui tenaient l'engin écrasé étaient ensanglantées, plus par son propre sang que par celui de son assaillant. La tête baissée et les yeux rivés sur ce mélange de plastique noir, de verre et de liquide écarlate, il repensa à la dernière photo qui était apparue à l'écran : Noctis qui souriait. Avant l'impitoyable attaque du félin, l'auteur de cette jolie photo se disait qu'il avait de la chance de se trouver aux côté de cette personne pour qui son cœur tambourinait. Souvent, dans ce genre d'amour à sens unique, on se contentait d'observer l'être aimé, de loin, sans espoir de rapprochement. Or, Prompto lui, passaient ses journées à voyager et combattre près du futur roi et mieux encore, ils dormaient ensemble. Bien sûr, ils étaient accompagnés de Gladiolus et Ignis mais, c'était à côté des cheveux blonds et des tâches de rousseurs que le brun s'installait pratiquement chaque soir. Et chaque jour, l'Argentum avait son cher et tendre, qu'il désirait ardemment, en face de lui. Chaque jour ils rigolaient ensemble, se taquinaient ou s'embrouillaient légèrement. Il le « côtoyait » … plus que n'importe qui d'autre, plus que Lunafreya elle-même. Et pourtant, c'est cette jeune femme que l'héritier épouserait et non pas cet ami qui, chaque jour, avait pu vivre à ses côtés et faisait son possible pour le protéger… par amour. Et qui sait ? Ils avaient étudié ensemble, grandi ensemble… peut être que c'était lui qui le connaissait mieux que personne ?

La mort l'avait peut-être frôlé ce soir-là. Lui, d'habitude si habile avec son arme et ses amis au combat… il s'était retrouvé démuni, un soir comme ça, durant leur trajet jusqu'à la cérémonie d'Altissia et peut être même que son corps n'aurait jamais été retrouvé, qui sait.

Le blond comprit à cet instant que tout : ses rêves, son avenir, les sentiments envers Noctis qui lui tordaient les tripes à chaque regards échangés… pouvaient prendre fin. N'importe où, n'importe quand. Une nuit où il faisait trop chaud, une nuit où il avait envie de faire un tour, ou autre chose… autant de raisons possibles qui faisaient qu'un jour sans prévenir, le blond pouvait disparaître sans s'être confessé. Sans avoir été honnête avec Noct' et envers lui-même. « Bordel » pensait-il tout haut, à voix tremblante. « Faut que j'lui dise. »

Prenant une bruyante inspiration, les mains séchant les larmes qui se mélangeaient au sang qui avait séché, le jeune homme se releva et marcha droit devant lui. Il fallait qu'il rentre au plus vite, qu'il retrouve son chemin. Le chemin de la raison, la sienne de raison. Celle qu'il avait choisi après avoir côtoyé de près la mort : Cesser de fuir, affronter ses sentiments et surtout, les révéler avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Avant que Luna lui enlève son amour ou avant que ce soit son destin qui s'en charge. Finalement, il valait mieux perdre un ami que de perdre la vie sans avoir tenter sa chance d'obtenir plus qu'une simple amitié. Ce furent les résolutions du blond qui trottaient dans son esprit durant ce long moment d'errance tandis que le soleil pointait à peine le bout de son nez et qu'Ignis et Gladiolus finissaient par lui tomber dessus. L'objet précieux et dégradé en main, les yeux qui peinaient à rester ouverts, le jeune fuyard accueilli –non sans surprise- ses sauveurs par un geste de la main accompagné d'un « Salut ! » fatigué mais soulagé. Puis, il s'effondra dans les bras du plus costaud.

* * *

« Alors, on se réveille la blonde aux bois dormants ? » furent les mots lâchés par une voix grave et masculine. Celle de Gladio.

Ébloui par le soleil du matin, Prompto tenta tant bien que mal de fuir la lumière en se retournant, une main devant le visage, paume contre ciel. Il avait mal partout. Faire le moindre mouvement était terriblement douloureux et ses gémissements le démontrait à ses amis.

« Ce sont des blessures superficielles, tu as de la chance qu'aucun de tes organes vitaux n'ai été touché. »

C'était Ignis et son air sérieux habituel qui, agenouillé près de ce qui semblait être un point d'eau, pressait une serviette blanche et rosée voir, rouge à certains endroits. Il épongeait ensuite le torse à moitié découvert par des morceaux de vêtements du jeune allongé. Ce dernier se releva en se forçant à affronter les rayons lumineux et les picotements désagréables d'un corps blessé.

« On est où là ? Près du camp ? » Questionna Prompto et observant le lac devant lequel il était installé et qui lui semblait étrangement familier.

« On t'a transporté jusqu'ici. On est passé devant avant de s'arrêter hier, tu t'en souviens ? Tu t'es cogné si fort que t'as oublié ? » Plaisantait le grand musclé qui avait pris la parole à son réveil. Ses fringues étaient un peu tachées par le sang de son ami qu'il avait dû transporter.

« Désolé les gars. J'suis sorti hier soir et j'me suis fait attaquer par un gros chat. » Plaisanta le plus jeune. En vérité, le blond était terriblement gêné par la situation. C'était le seul du groupe qui avait devait sa place dans la bande grâce au lien qui l'unissait au prince alors que les deux autres, c'était forcément plus grâce à leurs aptitudes au combat et à leur statut. Même si lui, s'était entraîner pour mériter cette place, sans arme, cet évènement était la preuve qu'il était faible et ça, c'était un autre coup dur… il avait honte, il se sentait être le plus boulet des boulets. Un moment de silence pensif passé, le blond chercha du regard son intérêt principal. Et s'IL l'avait vu dans cet état ? Il en penserait quoi ? Il va le démonter non ? D'ailleurs, c'était un miracle d'avoir Ignis aussi calme malgré la situation. Il était fâché, non ? Ce dernier répondit aux regards qui cherchaient on-ne-sait-quoi de son ami :

« Si tu veux savoir, le prince dort. On ne l'a pas réveillé. Je t'ai vu quitter la tente dans la nuit. » Un soupir exaspéré et des lunettes remontées sur son nez, Ignis poursuivi : « Gladio et moi on est sorti te trouver au bout d'un moment et voilà qu'on te retrouve bien amoché. Va expliquer ça à Noctis… il va se faire du mouron pour rien et tu sais qu'on n'a pas envie de ça. »

Prompto resta silencieux et désolé. Il acquiesçait intérieurement.

« Va falloir que tu te refasses une beauté histoire de pas trop faire peur à Noct. » Enchaina Gladio dans le ton de la plaisanterie. « C'est pas grave, tu sais. T'as quand même survécu, ça fait de toi un bon gaillard ! » Puis, après un silence son air se fit plus grave, il ajouta « N'empêche que… si tu nous refais un coup comme ça, je t'achève moi-même, j'plaisante pas. Tu préviens quand tu sors faire de la randonnée en pleine nuit et tout seul en plus ! Bordel. » Le grand brun se retourna en évitant le blond du regard, il était visiblement agacé.

Ignis lui, avait la tête baissée, cachant son mécontentement.

Ils s'étaient inquiété… ça se voyait. Parfois, Prompto ne le pensait pas, mais, il avait son importance dans cette bande de joyeux lurons qu'ils étaient. Aux côtés du prince et de ses amis. Il le fallait, c'était obligé que ses compagnons ne le rejetteraient pas le jour où… il ferait face à ses sentiments, le jour où tous seraient au courant pour l'affection qu'il portait à l'individu absent. Ça ne pouvait pas être autrement, ils comptaient trop les uns pour les autres. Prompto le voyait. Ça lui donnait du courage et même de l'espoir. Il espérait.

« Oui, j'suis un peu pitoyable là. Désolé de vous avoir inquiété, je sais pas comment j'aurais fait sans vous. Merci d'être venus me chercher. » Les yeux azurs du blond étaient presque larmoyants et fixaient les deux hommes qui faisaient face à la rive. De toute façon, ça n'avait jamais été leur truc de montrer leurs sentiments, mais c'était pas grave, ils étaient venus le chercher.

 _« Et merci de ne pas l'avoir réveillé, également »_ pensa secrètement le jeune blond.

Soudainement, il se rappela qu'il manquait quelque chose d'important à la scène qui se déroulait. Un petit objet.

« Où est mon appareil ?! » Demanda le photographe, sincèrement inquiet et remis de ses émotions.

« Là » montra Ignis, qui, en effet, avait l'appareil et ses bouts d'objectifs encore accrochés, près de lui « Va falloir qu'on rebrousse chemin et qu'on passe à Hammerhead. Cindy pourra sûrement s'en occuper, t'inquiètes pas. »

Gladiolus à ces mots, avait ajouté un « Hmm. » un peu renfrogné.

Prompto aurait voulu leur dire que non, que ce n'était pas la peine, ça allait encore les ralentir et ça aurait été de sa faute… mais non, fallait qu'il sache si ses précieuses photos étaient perdues à jamais. Puis, lui, c'était LE photographe du groupe, celui qui immortalisait leur voyage. Sans ça, il se sentait perdre en intérêt alors… c'était d'accord pour le blond de faire marche arrière. Par contre, ce qui était moins facile à accepter, ça allait être d'affronter Noctis dans cet état. Et s'il lui demandait le pourquoi du comment de cette sortie ? En plus, s'il s'était réveillé en étant tout seul, ça allait peut-être le faire râler ? Aurait-il le courage de répondre que c'était à cause de la chaleur mais surtout, à cause du câlin de l'endormi ? Ce dernier allait s'en vouloir, c'était clair alors… Fallait pas qu'il lui dise ça. Fallait qu'il trouve la force de se débarbouiller dans le lac, qu'il prie pour pas être trop questionné par ses amis à propos de sa balade nocturne, et qu'ils retrouvent le jeune homme qui faisait sûrement la grasse mat'. Prompto avait des choses à lui dire, il ne savait pas quand ni comment il lui dirait mais son cœur s'était décidé. L'ironie de l'histoire veut que ce soit grâce à la rencontre d'un animal qui portait le nom de « coeurl » que Prompto ait pu se décider. En pensant ça, lui qui n'aimait pas l'ambiance un peu froide et silencieuse du chemin jusqu'au camp, énonça une tirade de sa –presque- propre invention, d'un ton théâtral :

« Le coeurl a ses raisons que la raison ignore. »

Sans chercher à comprendre, les trois amis riaient et se moquaient, chaque bras du rigolo sur l'épaule d'un de ses camarades.

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, quelque part non loin du camp, un bout de tissu bordeaux à la main et les yeux brûlants de rage et de désespoir : un jeune homme se ruait par vengeance sur l'animal accompagné d'une fratrie de fauves aux moustaches électriques.

« RENDS-LE-MOI ! »

* * *

J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu ! Merci de l'avoir lu :3

Noctis sera plus présent dans les prochains, lui qui dormait depuis le début XD


End file.
